1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power semiconductor component having at least one functional pn junction, such as a power diode, and comprising a basic body including a semiconductor material with a first conductivity, preferably including monocrystalline silicon.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art, by way of example according to German Patent No. DE 43 37 329 A1, discloses the method of fabricating power diodes by irradiating them with helium atom cores and/or electrons and possibly providing an additional platinum diffusion to improve particularly the switching response, specifically for use as a freewheeling diode.
European Patent No. EP 1 017 093 A1 discloses a power semiconductor component having two functional pn junctions, the reverse of which power semiconductor component has a two-level doping profile. This profile is produced by first deep diffusion with a dopant having the conductivity of the basic body, subsequent extensive abrasion of this doped region and second very shallow diffusion of a dopant with a second conductivity and a high dopant concentration.
It is an object of the invention to provide a power semiconductor component which is simple to manufacture without particle irradiation, and at the same time has small reverse currents and low forward and switching losses.